blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brine
'History' Early Life Gwen was a member of Nicholas Scott's class for her entire through school, in spite of this the pair rarely spoke to one another. Once Nick's sister, Hailey, had entered high school Gwen took her under her wing. Gwen's home life was subject to concern from classmates and teachers,as she would often appear with new bruises on her body. She began a secret relationship with Bethany Simms, one that had to be kept secret or they would risk retaliation from both of their parents. Obtaining Her Powers One day, presumably after Nick and his group had already left Osbourne, Gwen and Bethany snuck out to an abandoned power plant. Once there, they noticed that a door was shut that is typically open, the two open the door and are exposed to a thick green gas. Drifting and joining the Haven For an unknown time, Gwen and her girlfriend drifted away from Osbourne and wound up in Nevada. The pair would live in a sewer for a time, until they were invited back to the Nevada Haven by Nick and Sam. Ascension During the assault on the Nevada Haven, Gwen, now going by Brine, and Bethany were tasked with internal defense. They would survive the battle, but were trapped under rubble following the Haven's destruction. She, Bethany, and Mydus would soon escape and briefly make contact with the other heroes. Brine would later violently kill one of Robert Reynolds enforcers. The trio were captured by Omega soon after. Prisoner For over a year. they would be held prisoner and experimented on. Mydus would have his powers taken away temporarily, while Brine and Bethany's DNA would be spliced together. During this time, she would attempt suicide in various ways. Rescue She, along with Mydus, were rescued by several of their former friends. While Mydus agreed to return with them, Brine refused. She left the facility and upon seeing the ice rose that Tundra had created for her, entered the icy waters near her prison. Cessation She would reappear with Jolly Roger and Aksana during the Invasion. She fought alongside the heroes, though like her other "immortals" her immortality was sapped from her by Tirann. Aftermath Following Tirann's retreat and his armies disappearance, Brine was commended by the government and begrudgingly accepted her medal. She was later declared a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. 'Personality & Relationships' While in high school, Gwen was a caring and intelligent individual. She was the one her friends would ask for advice or help, knowing she would give it. However, following her exposure the gas, she became much more violent and prone to anger. She now harbors a intense hatred for most of humanity and could harbor some resentment towards her teammates. Due to the inhumane torture routine that she was put through while a prisoner, she is now very distant and antisocial. Much of the team worries for her safety. She previously considered Trauma to be her closest friend that she wasn't romantic towards. Now, she never speaks to her and rarely speaks with Mydus. Gwen is a demisexual lesbian. Religious Views Gwen was raised as a Christian. She now claims to hate religion and every God, saying that if any of them existed then they would have saved Bethany. 'Appearance' Gwen initially was a normal looking young Caucasian woman, many of her features were quite average. She has large breasts in comparison to the rest of her physical appearance. Her appearance now is much different; she has scales going down the right and left sides of her body from her head to her toes. She also has webbed fingers and toes. Her eyes are much more reptile like and they blink horizontally rather than vertically. She no longer grows hair on the sides of her head due to her scales, as they cover the back of her neck and sides of her head. To better detail the portions of her body with scales, here is this diagram of a blank female body. 'Powers and Abilities' Hydrokinesis: 'Brine has the control over water in each state of matter and in infinite forms. This gives her the following abilities; *'Water Based Combat: 'She is highly skilled at using water in combat. *'Water Mimicry: 'She is able to reshape her body into liquid water and is able to walk while in this liquid form. **'Intangibility: 'When in her water form, all projectiles will pass through her. She is also able to seep through the smallest crack in a surface. *'Water Pressure Generation: 'She can freely adjust the pressure of water, at times to crushing proportions. Additionally, water pressure has no effect on her. *'Cloud Manipulation: 'She is able to manipulate clouds and can use them to ride around on. *'Blood Manipulation: 'She is able to manipulate blood, even if it remains within a persons body. This also includes her own blood. *'Cryokinesis: 'She also has the control over ice, this in turn gives her even more abilities. **'Freezing: 'She is able to freeze any liquid, including internal blood. **'Snow Manipulation: 'She is able to manipulate snow. ***'Avalanche Inducement: 'She can create avalanches. ***'Snow-Clones: 'She is able to create snow-based clones of herself, each with total sentience. **'Hail Generation: 'She is able to make it hail at will. Alternatively, she is also able to make it stop hailing. *'Steam Manipulation: 'She is able to create, manipulate, and shape steam. **'Geyser Creation: 'Brine is able to create geysers of hot water. *'Vapor Manipulation: 'She is able to create, manipulate, and shape vapor **'Fog Generation: 'She is able to generate fog. *'Dehydration: 'Brine can absorb the fluids within a persons body to dehydrate them. *'Rain Generation: 'Brine is able to make it rain at will. **'Razor Rain: 'She also has the ability for the rain to come down at speeds so fast that it cuts human skin. *'Scald Inducement: 'She is able to generate boiling liquids. She is also able to instantly boil existing liquids, such as a persons blood or urine. *'Water-based Immortality/Invulnerability: 'So long as there is water present within the atmosphere or within her own body, Gwen will not age and her body will instinctively heal itself using the water molecules around her. *'Ocean Manipulation: 'Brine is able to manipulate all aspects in the oceans, which directly ties into her other power. '''Ocean Lordship: '''The power taken from Bethany, who never knew the extent of her powers given her distance from the ocean. Brine holds the dominion over the ocean and all life that dwells within the seas. This amplifies her ocean manipulation abilities to near Godlike levels. She also has the following abilities; *'Aquatic Physiology **'Water Breathing: '''She can breathe underwater. **'Aquatic Adaptation: She is able to quickly adapt to aquatic environments. **'Superhuman Strength: '''When underwater, Brine is capable of lifting nearly 20 tons. **'Superhuman Senses ***'Enhanced Hearing: '''She is able to hear nearly anything within a body of water, as long as she herself is within it. ***'Enhanced Eyesight: Her sight is augmented as well when underwater. **'Enhanced Stamina: '''When underwater, she will never tire. **'Enhanced Swimming: ' She is able to swim at speeds of around 500 mph. **'Aquatic Empathy: 'She is able to sense and understand the emotions of aquatic creatures, including land-based amphibians. **'Aquatic Life Manipulation: 'She is able to command aquatic life to do her bidding, form the smallest microbe to the colossal squid. **'Natural Armor: '''The places on her body where scales are present are much more resistant to physical injury than those without. '''Gifted Intellect: '''Brine is highly intelligent. '''Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant Weaknesses When away from the water, her strength and speed are that of a normal human woman. She suffers form PTSD and this could be exploited. Brine is sterile. 'Equipment' Brine's Suit: 'Made especially for Brine and designed to show off her natural armor. 'Notes and Trivia *Brine is 20 years old at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *She is a vegetarian and is disgusted by seafood. *She enjoyed playing Dungeons and Dragons with Hailey, when the two were close. Category:Female Characters Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Heroes Category:LGBTQ+ Characters